Not Love At First Site
by Shinigami29
Summary: Duo is Relena's body guard, and is slightly concerned over his friend's still exsistant saddness over one Japanese Pilot. As a punishment for another friend, he gets him to talk to Relena in secret... will this become more? Alternative Pairings.
1. Deciding

Deciding  
  
-  
  
Duo sighed as he sat back in his chair. He was in the corner of Relena's office; after all, he WAS her body guard. He looked at Relena.  
  
She was a very beautiful young lady, and through the last year that he had been her body guard, they had helped each other mature. For awhile, he was possitive that he was in love with her. But now... all those feelings had been washed away and she was more like a little sister to him...  
  
"Anything wrong Duo?" Relena said, not looking up from her work. Duo smiled a little.  
  
"Nothin' Princess," Duo muttered, shaking his head a little. "But I think I sh-"  
  
"We've discussed this many times," Relena glanced up at Duo, giving him a little smile, before turning back to her work. "I'm not going to die just because I've gotten close to you."  
  
And THEN there was that ONE night that both Relena and Duo had been a little drunk... considering how much in shambles that their minds were in at that moment, they were both happy that nothing had happened...  
  
Or they assumed that nothing happend, since they had most of their clothes still on when they woke up the next morning.  
  
After that, Duo had muttered an appology. Relena had been curious, and he decided to disappear for awhile. Of course, Relena was better skilled then he would think, and found him after a month. She forced him to sit down, and admit her feelings about him.  
  
After what seemed like some much needed counselling, Relena assured him that it wouldn't ruin their friendship, and even though she didn't think of him like THAT, she would still be depressed if he just left.  
  
So Duo had been left letting his feelings slowly change. Every once in awhile, Duo got in a quick kiss, but Relena let it off, slapping him lightly and shaking her head. They had vented out some frustrations to each other, telling each other their secrets. After awhile, Relena's obsession with the Perfect Soldier, though still there, loosened enough that she didn't pursue him like she used to. Duo's horrific past slowly stopped haunting his dreams as well.  
  
"But Lena!" Duo whinned. "I'm your BODY GUARD! I think I would know if I'm a danger to you or not!"  
  
"Duo," Relena smiled, put her work down, and looked up at him calmly. "I've looked Heero in the eye and told him to kill me, and here I am, still alive. I think I can survive fate's twisted little game of your life."  
  
Duo huffled slightly, leaning back in his chair. A few wild schemes ran through his mind to excape and never come back, but he knew that he could never do that to Relena.  
  
"I think you need a boyfriend," Duo said finally. Relena hadn't turned back to her work yet, and he saw the slight amusement in her eyes. "And I'm not talking about myself." Followed by shock and confusion.  
  
"I do not need a boyfriend Duo," Relena said, sending him a glare.  
  
"Then at LEAST someone to talk to," Duo chimed in matter-of-factly.  
  
"I've got you for that you big oaf," Relena turned back to her work, her neat handwriting filling up the paper in front of her.  
  
"Yeah well..." Duo smiled a little, and stood up. "I know you too well. I think you need someone ELSE to talk to..."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Just the other night you were crying on my shoulder about Heero... again. I think you need a guy who won't kiss you right after to talk to."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"So... will you let-"  
  
"No, you may not take a two week vacation to find this guy."  
  
"Awe... damn... how did you know I was going to say that?"  
  
"I know you Duo."  
  
Duo sighed a little, and sat down. His mind zoomed through all of the possibilities of people he could get to talk to Relena...  
  
-  
  
Wufei was in the training room, practicing his kata. He went through his usual routine, feeling himself get relaxed. Once he was done, he sat down, and let himself think.  
  
'I can't believe that baka convinced Une to get me to come here...' he thought angerily. 'Now not only do I have to protect that little brat of a girl, but I have to listen to his orders as well!'  
  
He sighed as someone entered the room. Looking up, he saw Trowa looking at him.  
  
"Barton," Wufei nodded slightly. Trowa nodded back. "Anything to report?"  
  
"Nothing," Trowa said mutely.  
  
"How did Maxwell convince you to come anyways?" Wufei asked as he stood up. Trowa's one eye gleamed knowingly, before being masked perfectly once again.  
  
"Does it matter?" Trowa answered with his own question.  
  
"Why do you always avoid this question?"  
  
Trowa didn't answer, and instead, nodded his goodbye, and gracefully left. Probably to do another couple of rounds about the area, just to make sure that there was no one there.  
  
"Stupid Maxwell..." Wufei muttered to himself, as he started on his kata again.  
  
-  
  
Duo slowly but surely got sick and tired of the rhythmic scribbles of pen on papper. It was as if she purposely wrote in a perfect beat just to annoy him.  
  
But that was impossible, right?  
  
"Okay," Duo said, finally losing it. Relena smirked up at him, expecting it; it always happened. "We're going to get some fresh air..."  
  
"Duo," Relena said calmly, knowing how to deal with him. "You can take the rest of the day off if you wish. Just make sure that you come back, alright?"  
  
"Nah," Duo grinned a little. "I wanna work. So you and I are going out."  
  
"I have to finish Duo," Relena said simply. "Why don't you switch with someone?"  
  
"No," Duo sighed, and sat back down. "Don't trust them."  
  
"Not even Trowa or Wufei?"  
  
"Yeah, I trust them, just not with my little sis- um... just not with you."  
  
"Did you just call me your little sister?"  
  
"No?"  
  
Relena laughed a little.  
  
"I'm honoured that you think of me that way Duo," she smiled at him. "Now sit down so I can finish. After this we'll go out and get some lunch, deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
-  
  
After fifteen minutes or so, Wufei finished another one of his Kata exersises. He would of continued, but it just wasn't clearing his head like it usually did. So instead, he planned on taking a walk.  
  
Looking around for his shirt for a moment, he found it on the bench by the wall. Grabbing it, he left, walking down the hall and to the glass doors to the gardens.  
  
-  
  
"Duo!" Relena laughed as Duo walked with her down the hall. Once she had finished, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "I can walk! Seriously! I can!"  
  
"But her highness wouldn't wan't to tire her feet, would she?" Duo asked, making her laugh more. He got to the glass doors leading to the garden just as someone else did.  
  
"Maxwell?" Wufei said, blinked a couple of times. "Aren't you exposed to be protecting her?"  
  
"I am," Duo said simply. "I'm protecting her from herself. She works too much."  
  
"You can let me down now Duo!" Relena said, pounding a little on his back.  
  
"I suggest you do as she says Baka," Wufei snorted. "Even she could probably mortally wound you. And she is a weak, peace loving little girl."  
  
There was a few moments of silence.  
  
"Duo, don't even think about it," Relena said suddenly.  
  
"Please Lena?"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Awe... damn it."  
  
"Why don't you put me down, I'll talk to Wufei, and you can go get us some take out?"  
  
"Can I still-"  
  
"No Duo, you can't."  
  
"Fine..." Duo set Relena down, and then grinning wildly at her, placed a kiss on her cheek. "Be careful."  
  
"Grow up," Relena smiled a little, rolling her eyes. Duo smiled more, and then left.  
  
"I didn't think you had gotten over Yuy yet," Wufei said simply, waiting for her; she had made it clear that she wanted to talk to him.  
  
Relena turned to him, and froze for a second, upon seeing that his shirt was still in his hands. She blushed lightly, but quickly masked it as best as she could as she stepped outside in front of him.  
  
"Duo and I are just friends," Relena said simply. Wufei followed her, pulling his loose shirt over his head as he did so.  
  
"And what was it that he was wanting to do to me before you got him to leave?" Wufei asked, not even looking at her.  
  
"He wanted to beat you into a bloody pulp," Relena said simply. "And though I was tempted to let him do so, I couldn't."  
  
"He couldn-"  
  
"Do not try and judge what people can and cannot do Wufei," Relena said sharply, glaring at him as she stopped. He glared back.  
  
"I was simply sa-"  
  
"You were saying that my best friend couldn't defend himself," Relena said back to him. "Nor could he protect me. Now tell me Wufei. If 'Maxwell', as you call him, was your only hope for survival, because you were injured, would you simply push him away and refuse his help?"  
  
"That would be foolish," Wufei said, closing his eyes. "But that wasn't what I was saying."  
  
"You tried to state that Duo is weak," Relena said calmly, letting the glare slip off of her face, a venomous flame still licking at him behind her eyes. "So if he is weak, he couldn't help you. What if he had to carry you up a mountain? Is he too weak to do that? Is he too weak to even try? Do you not trust him that much? You shouldn't judge people Wufei."  
  
With that, Relena simply turned and walked deeper into the garden, leaving Wufei there to ponder over her words.  
  
-  
  
Duo was fuming inside, but he didn't let it get to him. He knew that Relena would take care of it. Instead, he went out and got them some Italian food to eat.  
  
He sat down, waiting patiently for the food to be cooked. He tried to think of a non-violent way to deal with Wufei, since Relena wouldn't let him beat up the Chinese Pilot.  
  
Then a thought snapped into his mind.  
  
'Yes... that would work... just need a little blackmail to go with it...' 


	2. Dreaming

Dreaming  
  
-  
  
After pondering for a few minutes, Wufei followed Relena, careful to be as silent as a cat. He saw the princess perched delicately on a bench carved of stone, and wished not to disturb her. Instead, he spied a nearby tree, and pulled himself up into it. Climbing up until he was concealed by the leaves, he watched the princess.  
  
'After all, the woman needs taking care of,' he mused silently. 'With a blink of an eye she can have half the world kissing her ass or wishing for her death.'  
  
-  
  
Relena breathed the scents of the flowers around her, and smiled. For a moment, she thought Duo had returned, but when she checked, it had proved only to be her imagination.  
  
Humming to herself, she closed her eyes. Instead of letting herself drop into a comfortable darkness, she was enveloped by stunning orbs of cobalt blue. She let in a sharp intake of breath, hitching in her throat and stabbing her lungs with a muffled sob she refused to let surface. Bitting her lip, she could almost feel two strong arms wrapped around her, guiding her in a gentle dance.  
  
She fought hard to pry open her eyes, but couldn't find the strength to... the gay little daydream was so real... so heart touching...  
  
It made her want to just run to him, and never let go...  
  
Instead, she pulled her knees up to her chest, and let the dancing figures in front of her eyes carry on...  
  
-  
  
Duo jumped a little as someone handed him his food. He smiled warmly at the girl, and gave her the money needed.  
  
"Thanks," he said cheerfully. With a little wave, he left the restaurant, and went to his car. He put the food on the passenger seat as he walked by, going around the back, and climbing up over the side of the convertable. "Now... lets eat and then convince Relena to let me take a week or two off to get that much needed information..."  
  
He revved up the engine, and sat for a moment, thinking about how exactly he would get the information.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
"Why not go to the scientist that trained him!" He said aloud; his smile dropped. "No... he wouldn't give me the information, expecially if he's anything like Wu..." Duo thought for a moment, twiddling with his braid as he pulled out of the parking lot and started back to the Peacecraft Manor. "Well... he used to live on L5... bet I could hack into some information banks... and whomever trained him probably has his reccords as well..."  
  
-  
  
Trowa's eyes darted back and forth for a moment as a twig snapped under his feet. He moved out of site as he saw Relena look up. After a moment, she looked away again.  
  
Trowa shook his head a little, and then resumed to where he was going.  
  
A tree.  
  
He had seen Wufei climb up it during his last round, but decided to finish before he checked it out.  
  
Climbing up the tree as quieter then Wufei had before, he looked up at the Chinese man, who was looking at Relena through his long lashes, as if about to drift off to sleep.  
  
"You can go back to your room if you want," Trowa said, breaking the quiet ravine.  
  
"The woman needs someone to watch her or else she'll get herself killed," Wufei snorted. "But if you wish to watch her mope about Yuy, then go ahead."  
  
Trowa's ears caught a faint sob, and knew the meaning of his words.  
  
"I'll watch her until Duo comes back," Trowa said simply. Wufei nodded, and let himself drop off of the branch he was on, landing cat-like on the ground. Trowa watched him leave from the corner of his eye, and found himself a comfortable spot to sit and watch Relena.  
  
-  
  
Duo pulled into the manor and drove up the five minutes until he could see the door. Muttering something about REALLY long drive ways, he parked in no particular place, and cut the engine.  
  
Climbing out of the car, grabbing ahold of the Italian food as he did so. He headed straight for the gardens, knowing that she would be there.  
  
"Lena! Oh, LENA!!" Duo called playfully, walking through the gardens with a grin. "Come out come out wherever you are!"  
  
"She's by the rose bushs Maxwell," a voice said above him. Duo looked up, to see Wufei glaring at him from a window.  
  
"Thanks Wu!" Duo waved franticly.  
  
"Just shut up already!" Wufei glared at him, and slammed the window shut. Duo laughed a little, and went in the direction of the rose bushs. He found Relena there... sobbing silently.  
  
"Relena," Duo sat down next to her, the Italian food dropping to the ground. He hugged Relena to his chest, and started stroking her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her sobs subsided. "Relena, are you alright?"  
  
"Heero..." she muttered. Duo sighed, and pulled Relena away from him. He shook her lightly until she opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm not Heero," Duo said simply. "Now... come on... foods getting cold..."  
  
Relena smiled slightly, knowing that, through Duo didn't say the right words, he meant well. She allowed the American boy to pull her to her feet, and then followed him inside. She swore for a moment that she saw something in a nearby tree, but didn't really look into it.  
  
-  
  
Wufei laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, sighing a little. He was sick and tired of this place. He just wanted to go home.  
  
'What home?' He thought bitterly to himself. 'Home is where the heart is, isn't it? Home died along with Nataku...'  
  
He bit his lip, vividly remembering the day that his wife Meiran had died. He clearly remembered thinking how beautiful she looked when she was dressed in the traditional black and red for the wedding. He remembered how he had had through how cute she looked when she demanded to know why he refused to fight her.  
  
Was the simple reason that he didn't want to accidentally hurt her not enough? But he couldn't tell her that... she had been a warrior, and he, a mere scholar.  
  
He gave in, just to please her... he would never admit that he would do anything to please her. But when he beat her, she had looked so heart broken... he hadn't dared look at her, because he felt as if a part of him died when he saw that expression on her...  
  
He could still picture it clearly... it haunting him. He had to live, knowing that he had broken the heart of the bravest creature alive... his wife... the one he loved...  
  
Wufei sat up abruptly. He raised to his feet and pulled his hair out of it's tight pony tail as he went to the bathroom. He started a shower and let it get warm as he pulled his shirt off and started to untie his pants.  
  
He let his pants fall to the ground, along with his blue silky boxers, and then stepped into the shower. Grabbing some soap he lathered up some suds into his hands, and then worked them into his hair. He rinsed it out thoroughly, and then let the hot water snap at his face.  
  
He sighed again, wishing that the vision of Meiran with that heart broken look would disappear from behind his eyelids.  
  
'My Nataku...' 


End file.
